


Sterlyng's Sad One Shot

by Bluueeyedboo (bluueeyedboo)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Death, F/M, Hospitals, I'm Sorry, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Oh My God, One Shot, Other, Paramedic - Freeform, Sad, Sad Ashton, Sad Calum, Sad Ending, Sad Luke, Sad Michael, car crash, hurt ashton, i am so so sorry, i love you ash, my friend wanted me to write this, sad 5sos, sad fic, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluueeyedboo/pseuds/Bluueeyedboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is sort of shit.</p><p>Prompt: 'Ok, so this is like an idea of a short story thing. You're like 23 or so and you're a paramedic. One day, You get a call about a car crash so you drive over to the scene and there is a badly injured guy there that you have to save. You walk over and you find your favorite member of 5 Seconds Of Summer, the one you used to obsess over all the time when you were younger. He ends up dying. I know it's bad but it's a great idea.'</p><p>So, that's what I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterlyng's Sad One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, i'm not the greatest writer and the end is kind of horrible.

You're get a call about car crash a few blocks away. You get your crew and load up the ambulance and floor it to get there. You figure it'll be like any other accident, a random person that you try to save but it turns out so differently.  
When you get there you see the states that both of the vehicles are in, one totalled and you just know that the people that were or are in that car are injured pretty badly. You rush to the car with your supplies and one of your crew members while the other two go to the other vehicle, a semi truck. From what you see the semi lost control, veered into the other lane and crashed head on into the smaller car.  
What you find in the wreckage of the car makes tears sting in your eyes.  
Ashton Irwin, your favourite member of your old favourite band is laying there, having been thrown through the windshield upon impact, bloodied and bruised. His eyes are nearly shut but you can still see a sliver of that hazel-green colour you used to love and obsess over. There's blood matted in his sandy brown curls, another feature of his you used to love, one you still do even now when they're covered in his blood. You can see his signature bandana lying nearby, red blood soaking through the blue cloth turning it an almost black colour. You blink back the tears so that you can see clearly as your fellow paramedic does what he can but it doesn't look like Ashton's gonna make it. You hope you're wrong about that. You start to talk to him, you see his lips moving but you can't hear what he's saying, you finally figure it out, he's trying to tell you his name. You tell him you already know and that you're quite a big fan of his and that you're gonna do everything you can to save him. And he smiles, it's pained but it's still a smile the one you've come to know and love. And you have to swallow back the tears and smile back at him. You look to what you're partner is doing but Ashton squeezes your hand to get your attention.  
"You h-have to call Cal and Mikey and Luke. P-please, I know.." He takes a breath, squeezing his eyes shut tears leaking from his eyes. "I know I'm most likely not going to m-make it. You need to call them. My p-phone is in my front left pocket.",he continues, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"I-okay, Ash. I'm so sorry this has happened. Were gonna do everything we can for you.",You try to reassure him, despite the tear tracks on your face, as you take his phone out of his pocket.  
You unlock his phone and you go to his contacts, you find their names easily and you don't want to hear their reactions but you have to do this for Ashton. You decide to call Luke first.  
"Hey, Ash! What's up?", You hear Luke's upbeat voice over the phone. You feel horrible having to be the one to tell him.  
"I'm sorry but, this isn't Ashton. My name is (Y/N) and I'm a paramedic. I'm calling to tell you that Ashton has been in a pretty bad accident. He asked me to call you, Calum and Michael. We'll be taking him down to St. Mary's Hospital on third street if you want to meet us there." You hate that you can hear Luke starting to cry over the phone.  
"T-thank you for calling me, I'll tell the others and we'll meet you guys there. Please, take care of him.",He says, and he already sounds broken so to you and he hasn't even seen Ashton yet.  
"I promise you, that we'll do everything we can for him.",You tell him.  
There's a choked off thank you and then the line goes dead.  
You and your partner strap Ashton to a gurney and put him in the back of the ambulance. You sit back there with him holding his hand telling him that it will be okay even though you know he doesn't really believe you.  
When you used to dream of meeting him and holding his hand, you never thought it'd be like this.  
When you guys arrive at the hospital, you rush Ashton in. While he's in surgery you talk to the boys.  
You walk up to the three boys that you still adore even though it's been years. You take everything about them in, their rumpled and ripped clothes, their red and puffy eyes, the messy hair from running their hand through it and you hope and you pray that Ashton makes it. At least long enough to say goodbye. You wipe the tears that started to fall and swallow hard. You think maybe you shouldn't be this much of a wreck, you didn't exactly know him. You shrug it all off before approaching the boys.  
"Excuse me?",you say quietly. They all turn towards you in question.  
"Sorry for disturbing but, I'm (Y/N). I'm the one who called you, Luke.", you say directing the last bit to Luke.  
"Y-yeah. Hey. How is he?", Luke asks you.  
"Honestly, he's in really bad shape. He's in surgery at the moment, he'll be out in about an hour.", You tell them sniffling and pushing the stray hairs behind your ears.  
"Thank you, so much for everything you've done for him.", And that's when you start to cry because Michael sounds so sad and you never wanted to be in this position. You never wanted to be there when something happened to them, you never wanted to see those looks on their faces and you never wanted to see the four-man-band cut down to three.  
You wipe the tears away angrily, "I'm sorry, I just can't believe this is happening. He doesn't deserve this. I'm so sorry.", You say. Slumping in one of the waiting room chairs and stare at the blood on your hands that you somehow missed when washing them off.  
"Are you okay?", Calum asks you, kneeling down in front of you.  
"Not really. I'm sorry, it's just, I was a really big fan of you guys. I still am, and Ashton was always my favorite and I just never thought that when I got that call about a car crash today I would be seeing him like that. I'm so sorry.", You cry. You hate that you're falling apart in front of them but you can't erase the image of Ashton covered in scrapes, bruises and blood laying in glass on the street. It's all you see, and it's horrible.  
"It's not your fault, we're sorry that you had to see him like that and we know that despite the fact that you didn't know him personally you still love him, love all of us. We wish this never happened and we wish that you never had to deal with that but we're here with you, it's gonna be okay.", Luke tells you, Michael and Calum nodding along and smiling softly at you. You can see the unshed tears starting to form in all the boys' eyes. You wish you could tell them that he would be okay, that he would make it.  
"Thank you so much. I have to go now, I'm gonna come by later to check on him. So, I guess I'll see you all then.", You tell them, standing and turning to leave.  
You're surprised to suddenly be hugged by all three boys.  
You hug them all tightly, and start to walk down the hallway not before you throw a small smile their way.  
The rest of your day is spent doing paperwork and waiting for another call. You're just counting down the hours til you're off.  
Finally the time arrives for you to leave and go see Ashton, you don't even change out of your uniform you just head right over.  
When you get there you see the boys are still in the waiting room, upon walking over and asking why they aren't with Ashton, Calum tells you that because they aren't family they can't see him.  
"That's bullshit. You guys are practically brothers. And his family is in a totally different country. Wait here, guys. I'll find a way to sneak you in to see him.", You tell them, a little angry and a lot sad, because these boys deserve to see their best friend, their brother because he might not have much time left.  
"No, we don't want you to get in trouble or something for us.", Luke protests, softly.  
"It'll be worth it. You guys need to see him, I'm sorry but I don't know if he's gonna make it and if he doesn't you need to say goodbye.", You say, turning and walking off so you don't have to see the looks on their faces. You find Ashton's room easily, and you're almost too scared to go in.  
But you do, and what you see brings fresh tears to your eyes.  
Ashton's laying on the hospital bed, asleep it seems, with various tubes and wires around him, he has a breathing mask on his face. He looks far too pale for someone who's usually so tan. There's dark patches under his eyes and he already looks lifeless.  
You go over and take his hand, and when you do, his eyes flutter open. You see a small smile nearly hidden by the mask grace his face. He seems to recognize you, and you wish it were under better circumstances.  
"Hey, Ashton. I'm (Y/N).", You say to him, realising that he never knew it, didn't need to.  
"Hi, (Y/N). It's nice to finally be introduced to the girl who helped save me. Did you talk to the boys for me? Are they okay?",He rasps out, vice rough from disuse and slightly muffled from the oxygen mask. And that's so like the Ashton you knew but didn't know personally, caring about the boys even though he's the one lying in a hospital bed.  
"Yeah, I did. They're doing okay, they're all worried about you. They're in the waiting room right now, I'm gonna bring them back to see you in a bit.", You explain.  
"Good. I need to see them, I need to say goodbye.",He says, tears in his eyes. He says it like someone who's excepted their fate, someone who knows no matter how many times people say it's okay, that he's okay, he's not gonna be around much longer.

"I know, I'm so sorry, Ashton. I wish I could do more.", You say, tears leaking from your eyes, squeezing his hand.  
"(Y/N), You did everything you could. The doctors did everything they could. I guess it's just my time. I wish I could've known you before all this.", He says, crying with you.  
"I wish we could've known each other too, Ashton.", You tell him, squeezing his hand before letting go. You wipe your eyes and continue speaking, "I'll go get the boys for you.", you walk out when he nods and smiles at you.  
Getting the boys back to Ashton's room goes smoothly and you can't say you aren't surprised but it is a hospital. People are far too busy saving lives to care.  
You let the boys go in alone once you reach his room and make sure no one is in there. You stand out in the hall to give them some privacy while they say goodbye. You hear laughter, and crying. You hear them talking, you hear them mention you a few times and then Michael is asking you to come into the room with them. You tell him that you don't want to intrude but he's insistent and you end up going in with him.  
You guys talk and joke around for hours. You always thought you would get along well with these four. Turns out seventeen year old you was right because here you are at twenty-three and you feel as if you've been best friends with them for years. You take a look out the window and it looks as if dawn is coming soon. You see that Ashton looks as if he's fighting not to fall asleep and you're about to tell the boys that maybe they should let him rest. But then, you notice something else, his heart rate's dropping, his breaths are becoming shallow. His eyes are on yours and you feel the tears starting to fall and you feel the sick to your stomach. The boys are still laughing and it sounds wrong, intruding right now, when Ashton's looking like that. You put your hand on Ashton's and he interlaces your fingers.  
"Guys.", You say, you don't want them to miss what is quite possibly the last time they'll see Ashton alive. All of their eyes turn towards you, towards Ashton and they understand. A silence fills the air and then the boys tell Ashton how much they love him and he repeats it back softly, they tell him it's okay, and that they'll take care of his family and each other.  
You tell him that you'll take care of the boys and that you know that you guys didn't know each other but that you love him anyway and that he'll be missed. He says that you'd better take care of his boys who are basically little brothers to him and he tells you he loves you despite only meeting yesterday.  
And then there's tears, and there's hugs and tear stained faces and red puffy eyes and hoarse voices saying goodbye for the last time.  
And then Ashton's eyes are slipping shut, and his breathing stops and the heart monitor is blaring so shrill in the silence and people are rushing in and they send you all out and you're sliding down the wall outside his room hearing the chaos and seeing the boys faces and feeling the tears pour out of your eyes.  
The boys collapse on their knees and they're crying and you can feel the pain throughout your entire body, can feel it in the air. But, you know that after you get past this moment, someday you'll be okay, someday they'll be okay.


End file.
